I Like You (RinHaru)
by KyojinChan
Summary: A short one-shot for my RinHaru feelings. I hope you enjoy /u\


**TITLE: **I'm Sorry

**PAIRING: **RinHaru

**TYPE: **One Shot.

His thoughts were his enemies. He regretted everything he had ever done to the blue eyed swimmer. He regretted acting so selfishly towards the boy. He should have been more kind; He should have just accepted his obvious defeat. Of course, the crimson haired boy couldn't accept it. He was destined to be a winner- A winner that never loses to anyone.

That was where his selfish thoughts and needs kicked in. The urge to win controlled him. When he was younger, more naïve, he didn't care for anyone else's feelings. He carried only for his pride. Now, he hated himself for having hurt his childhood friend- his Haruka Nanase

A bitter laugh escaped his lips that were slowly turning purple from the chilly water that surrounded him. He had no right to call the extraordinary swimmer his. If anything, they were rivals. Nothing romantic went on between them, much to the shark-toothed boy. If he could just find a way to make it up to Haru . . . He would do anything to get the emotionless boy to see him as at least a friend again.

_If only I hadn't said nor did those things . . . _

"If you stay in there for too long you'll catch a cold. The new season starts in a few weeks' time." Water lapped at the side of the pool as the floating boy jerked up. His red eyes met the blue ones of the boy who previously filled his thoughts. Subconsciously, his hands clenched under the water.

"If it's too cold to swim, then why you are here? In your swim suit might I add?" Haru looked down at his swimsuit, frowning deeply. Rin didn't miss the look of confusion in the boy's eyes. He tried to suppress the groan that fought to be let out. Did the boy really not realize he had stripped from his clothing?

"I came to ask you something." Haru said, ignoring my question. Rin huffed, sinking into the water until it brushed against his chin.

"Your question would be-"Rin's question was cut off by Haru diving into the water. Rin hissed unhappily as water was splashed into his eyes. His goggles had been discarded around his neck, leaving his eyes vulnerable to the stinging water.

Without much meaning, Rin found himself gazing upon Haru's swimming form. Despite their rivalry, Rin enjoyed seeing the boy swim. It had both a calming and stunning effect on him. It frustrated the short-tempered boy to no end.

Rin's view was short lived. Haru resurfaced a mere foot away from him in less than a minute. Haru's speed was stunning. Like the hyper Nagisa said, he was just like a dolphin. He glided through the water smoothly and quickly with his freestyle.

"Well, what do you want?" Rin growled, a scowl appearing on his face. A voice at the back of his head nagged him to be more kind, not to be so harsh. Rin was trying to become friends with the boy, not scar him off.

The shorter boy towered over his crouching crimson haired friend. Of course Haru thought of Rin as his friend, even after how cold he had been towards Makoto, Nagisa, and him. Haru held no grudge against him. All he felt towards the boy was guilt.

In all honesty, Haru felt something much deeper than friendship for his childhood friend. It was a feeling similar to his feelings for the water, but, for some reason, much more deep. Maybe it was hate he felt for the shark boy, or maybe (it's daring to think this) he held romantic feelings for the boy.

_If only he could figure out a way to get his feelings across to him . . ._

"If you're just going to stand there-" Haru snapped out of his daze as Rin abruptly stood, the water falling from his well-toned muscles. "-I will be leaving." Haru opened his mouth to say something but Rin had already moved to exit to the pool. Panic rose in Haru's chest.

_It's now or never._

Rin began to protest as Haru turned him back around. He was cut off by warm lips meeting his freezing cold ones. Rin stared widely into the blue eyes of his rival. Haru was kissing him. Haru in the flesh and blood was kissing him. It wasn't one of his dreams he had frequently, it was for real. The boy he had been crushing on for as long as he could remember was kissing him. It caused happiness to bubble up inside of him.

A frown twitched onto Rin's lips as he felt Haru beginning to pull all. Wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's narrow waist, Rin crushed his lips to his. Haru's eyes widened a fraction before sliding close as he kissed him back. Rin kissed his own eyes, his arms tightening even more around him.

Rin kissing him back had thrown him completely off. Haru had expected Rin to return his feelings. Actually, he expected being pushed away and cursed at for even daring to kiss him without his consent. Now as their lips molded together, a feeling bubbled up in him. It was the feeling he had only experienced while swimming; the feeling could only be described as true happiness.

After a few moments of hungry, passionate kisses, the pair pulled away, both panting heavily. Rin leaned his forehead against Haru's, his breath tickling Haru's nose.

"What I wanted to ask you was what you thought of me but it is clear now." Haru stated simply once his breathing was under control. Rin chuckled, rubbing his nose against Haru's. Despite being in freezing cold, the two both felt warm in each other's embrace.

"I like you," Rin whispered, leaning down until their lips brushed. When they did, Haru shivered.

"I like you, too." Haru whispered back before leaning up and pressing their lips together once more.

From the entrance to the pool, soft giggles could be heard. The sound went unnoticed to the kissing pair. A blushing Rei gulped, trying to hide his face. Gou smiled triumphantly as both Makoto and Nagisa handed over 1000 yen to her.

"Told you they had a thing for each other! Now it's time for Nagisa and Rei to get together." Gou smiled deviously at the now blushing Nagisa and Rei. Makoto nodded in agreement, not wanting to give up another 1000 yen.

"Gooooou." Nagisa whined, pouting. Gou glared at him.

"It's Kou!"

AAAAAAHHHH.

This is my first Free! One shot

Oh my glub, I hope you liked it /.\

I tried~


End file.
